ripley_gamer_sims_4_wikifandomcom-20200216-history
Cody Jett
Cody Jett is a Clare Siobhan created sim who features in The Sims 4 Stranger Files. He is obsessed with the occult and much like his best friend Casey Dunne is convinced that there is a mystery hiding behind every corner. Description Cody Jett has light freckly skin, ginger hair and eyebrows, with brown eyes. He sports no tattoos but has a surgical scar on his stomach from an Alien Abduction. Stranger Files Cody Jett moved to Strangerville with his cousin Sebastian Callery-Aiken, friend Audrina McAdams, and best friend Casey Dunne. As he had got a job at Future Sim Labs, Casey recommended that he follow them to Strangerville as it's close to Oasis Springs and will make the commute to the lab easier as it's halfway between the two towns. Once moved into the attic, Cody and Casey met Erwin Pries who told them about the odd lab in the crater nearby. Cody and Casey took this as an opportunity to start solving mysterious again and broke into the lab one night and started to investigate. During this time Cody also befriended Aries Stardust a co-worker and intern at the lab. As their friendship grew Cody noticed that Aries was hiding a secret from him and started to investigate by planting bugs and spending time with him. Cody soon started receiving gifts of metals, crystals and roses from a mysterious admirer and received a picture as well. The picture revealed that the admirer was an Alien but Cody wasn't sure who as none of the Aliens from his abductions matched the one in the photo. Cody soon got abducted and put into a Pollination program and implanted with an Alien child which he wasn't too bothered with, though the whole process was uncomfortable. One day he went out to eat with Aries to Stranger Eats hoping to try and pry the secret out of him, but he was very coy and reluctant to share any secrets. During this day Cody started to feel exhausted and uncomfortable from the Alien child developing and slept on Aries's bed for a few hours, unknowing that Aries was the one that was sending him the gifts. A few days later Aries invited Cody over to hang out for a few hours while Casey went and broke into the lab with Logan Carson. During this time Cody was near the end of the incubation and exhauted and when Aries went to take a nap on his bed, Cody joined him. He stayed at Aries's place all night sleeping on top of the bed covers next to Aries and the next morning went into labour. Aries drove him to the hospital but then had to leave for a lab emergency and Cody gave birth to his daughter Celeste Jett. Shotly after Celeste was born, Casey told Cody about what she saw in the lab with Logan and that the spores that got released messed with her. Cody and Aries broke into the lab together as Casey didn't want to go back. When they opened the sealed door Aries warned Cody not to go down one of the hallways as it looked dangerous but Cody went into the spore filled corridor and passed out. He woke up in Aries's bed back in Oasis Springs and asked Aries what happened. Aries told him that he passed out after going into the spores, went weird for a few minutes before passing out again and he brought him back to his house because he was concerned for him. During their conversation, Cody propositioned Aries for a hookup before they went for work and Aries accepted. During said hookup Cody noticed Aries had a galaxy back tattoo which matched the back tattoo from the Alien in the photograph, Cody then realised that not only was Aries an Alien but also the Alien who had been sending him the gifts. Cody didn't seem to mind this revelation and went to work with a smile. Cody then went out to Oasis Spring 98.1 Radio Station with Sebastian who wanted to take a break from being a parent and a soldier and also invited Micah, Erwin, Reuben, Seth and Aries. At some point in the evening Cody and Aries sneaked off upstairs to the radio station to be alone. When morning arrived Aries went off home and Cody contemplated going home before deciding to go to Aries and kiss him. Cody and Casey then went to the lab to start collecting spore clusters. Once Cody and Casey had collected enough spore clusters they bought hazmats suits from Erwin and crafted spore profile data each and gave them to a local scientist in return for some spore filters. With the suits ready Cody called up Aries and told him he was going into the lab and to look after his daughter Celeste should anything happen. Aries agreed to help and Cody went off to the lab with Casey and Audrina, who was instructed to go and check out the lab by her commanding officer at the base. All three ventured into the deepest level of the lab where Cody tried to swipe an Alien tentacle arm but Audrina stopped him. They discovered the Mother Plant in a sealed off room and Audrina started to fight it. Cody tried to stop her but she kept trying even after the Mother Plant battered her a bit. Cody and Casey could then only watch in horror as the Mother Plant killed and ate Audrina. Shocked by this, Cody fled the lab to Oasis Springs and told Aries what he had found. Too upset and consumed by guilt to go back to the house, he decided to stay with Aries for the time being. Casey eventually went to Cody who consumed with survivors guilt and told him that they had to continue fighting for Audrina and that they had to start crafting the vaccines. They went to the lab and scanned for spores and created three experimental vaccines and after trying them out on themselves, Sebastian and some townies they finally found the formula to start creating a proper vaccine. Once Cody and Casey had created enough vaccines, he teamed up with Aries, Seb and Casey to go and take down the Mother Plant. They were victorious against the Mother Plant freeing the town from it's grip. Cody after defeating the Mother kissed Aries, finally admitting to himself his feelings for him. Traits And Aspirations Traits: * Happy Toddler (Reward) * Paranoid * Goofball * Kleptomaniac * Home Turf (Aspiration) * Always Welcome (Reward) * Hero Of Strangerville (Reward) Aspiration: * Strangerville Mystery (Completed) Trivia * Cody Jett was originally born in the Clare Siobhan series The Sims 4 Dreamhouse. * Cody has been abducted by Aliens four times so far in Stranger Files. * Cody is fond of stealing crystals from Future Sim Labs where he works and has stolen several. He also successfully stole a hoverlamp and a Strangerville Plant Bulb. * It is confirmed that Cody is skilled in lockpicking as he and Casey during their teenage years broke into their high school to uncover a 'Meat Scandal'. * Prior to sleeping with Aries, Cody was a virgin. Category:Characters